Shake
by VioletaBlak
Summary: One-Shot '- Eres un asco Alois, no sabes hacer nada... y tampoco quieres acostarte conmigo, de seguro eres un asco en la cama. - le dijo aquel rubio, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos. Luego, susurró las palabras que el no quería oír. - Terminamos.'/ A Alois esas palabras le hicieron mucho daño en el pasado, ¿y si decide vengarse? Claude X Alois Lemmon un tanto picante xD.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece en lo absoluto -.-U

**Aclaraciones: **Todos los personajes tienen 18 años.

* * *

**Shake  
(**_Sacudiendo_**)**

_''- Eres un asco Alois, no sabes hacer nada... y tampoco quieres acostarte conmigo, de seguro eres un asco en la cama. - le dijo aquel rubio, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos. Luego, susurró las palabras que el no quería oír. - Terminamos.''_

Ese día recuerda haber llorado sin control, ni consuelo... Pero, ahora era tiempo de una venganza.

Se encontraba ahora mismo en una discoteca muy concurrida en Londres, llamada 'Kurshitsuji', bailando muy fogosamente junto a un hermoso hombre alto bien formado y de unos intensos ojos dorados, escondidos tras unos lentes que lo hacían ver más sensual. La música hacía que sus caderas se movieran al ritmo de la canción, chocando así sus caderas. En un baile erótico y sensual, sin llegar a ser vulgar. Sintió como las manos de aquel hermoso pelinegro le tomaba más de las caderas, para acercarlo más a él y con la otra le acariciaba sus muslos, ya que su short corto solo le tapaba poco menos de medio muslo. Movió más las caderas contra el hombre, quien ya empezaba a sentir estragos por el baile, haciéndole saber al rubio, restregándose contra el trasero de este.

Alois gimió quedito y se restregó aún más. Cogió la mano de el hombre, la que estaba en su muslo, y se empezó a auto-acariciar con ella pegando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, y gimiendo y suspirando cada vez más alto. Cosa que no se oía por que la música era demasiado alta, y tampoco se podían ver sus movimientos cada vez más provocativos debido a las luces titilantes.

- Será mejor irnos de aquí. - le dijo aquel apuesto hombre con una voz sensual, excesivamente ronca y autoritaria. - Mi casa está aquí cerca, ¿quieres venir? - preguntó tomándolo por la cintura y girándolo, para luego morderle los labios hasta enrojecerlos. Alois suspiró de placer, la lujuria estaba nublando sus sentidos, y eso que no había tomado ninguna bebida, ni alcohólica ni sin alcohol.

- Claro que quiero ir... Claude-sempai. - susurró coqueto en la oreja de este, alzándose de puntillas, para luego lamerla de arriba hacia abajo, mientras tomaba en sus manos aquel enorme bulto que se estaba formando en los pantalones del oji-dorado quien gruño en respuesta. Lo tomó de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, para luego llevarlo fuera de la discoteca rumbo a su departamento.

A lo lejos Alois pudo ver como unos ojos verdes miraban con furia la escena. El solo rió y apuró el paso, ya que quería quería llegar lo más rápido a la casa de Claude. Sentía que ya no podría más con la pasión contenida. Así que mientras estaba en el carro, que viajaba a toda velocidad, tomó una de sus manos y chupó algunos dedos para luego sumergirla dentro de su pantalón, empezando a prepararse a sí mismo. Gimiendo escandalosamente.

Ante esto Claude no pudo más que acelerar el auto, llegando a los 260 km por hora. Llegaron en unos minutos a la casa solitaria de Claude. Al salir del coche ambos se besaron intensamente, Alois dio un brinco y incrustó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor. Se dejaron de besar por un momento, dejando así un hilo de saliva uniéndolos, para luego volverse a besar frenéticamente, Claude estampó a Alois contra la puerta de roble y este gimió de dolor y placer contra su boca.

Luego de algunas dificultades para abrir la puerta, se encontraban dentro de la casa y más específicamente en la cama. Sus ropas volaron al suelo rápidamente y Alois se volvió a chupar sus propios dedos para hacer lo mismo que hacía en el carro. Claude miraba la escena con sus ojos dorados encendidos en grandes llamas del color del caramelo por la excitación. Observó como su pequeño rubio solo tenía dos dedos en su interior, así que decidió brindar un poco de ayuda ante esa imagen tan erótica. Lamió su dedo más largo, dejándolo bien ensalivado y ante la mirada llena de placer de Alois lo introdujo para así ayudar a prepararlo.

- Es suficiente, embiste dentro de mí. - susurró con voz entrecortada por la respiración el rubio sacando sus dedos de su interior y apartando el de Claude.

El oji-dorado no dijo nada, solamente asintió y lo penetró con fuerza haciendo que el rubio gritara y soltara una exclamación más de placer que de dolor. Le encantaba sentir ese grueso aparato dentro de él, haciendo estragos en su ser. Sus manos se posaron en la espalda del mayor, y arqueó la espalda, avisando que ya podía moverse. Así Claude lo hizo, se empezó a mover como a su rubio le encantaría en ese momento, fuerte, rápido, sin bajar los grados de la pasión.

Entonces sonó el celular del rubio. Aceleró las embestidas a un grado mayor, arrebatan el poco aire que tenía Alois en los pulmones en un sonoro grito de placer, el cual retumbó por las paredes. El celular siguió sonando y Alois estiró con dificultad la mano derecha para tomarlo del suelo. Casi no podía ni alcanzarlo por los frenéticos movimientos de Claude sobre si, pero lo logró conseguir, apretándolo en su mano mientras besaba frenéticamente a su oji-dorado.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Claude gruñó.

- Contesta - ordenó mientras aún arremetía fuerte contra el aparente delicado cuerpo del rubio, y le mordía en cuello, dejando parcas de posesión por todas partes.

Alois asintió con dificultad y con la vista nublada, y las manos temblorosas contestó el teléfono.

- ¿H-Hola? - susurró con la voz ronca, tratando de no gemir, pues ahora el 'malvado' de Claude le estaba tocando su parte mas sensible, sacudiéndola para mayor gozo de Alois.

- ¿Alois? ¿Que mierda haces? - preguntó una voz enojada al otro lado de la linea.

El rubio casi no escuchaba, ya que sus sentidos se habían nublado al tener aquel fuerte cuerpo encima del suyo, abrió más las piernas y su celular recorrió la espalda perlada de sudor de Claude, mientras se besaban con fiereza.

- ¡Alois! - oyó nuevamente cuando se acercó el celular a la oreja. - ¡Contéstame! ¿Que mierda haces? - le gritaba furioso el hombre del otro lado de la linea.

Alois miró su cuerpo, el cual se movía sin control debido a las exquisitas estocadas de su novio. Las cuales entraban y salían casi al instante. Se relamió los labios. Luego se percató que no había contestado la pregunta de el que estaba del otro lado de la linea.

- Me sacudo. - contestó simplemente ahora chupando el cuello del mayor, dejando una marca rosada y moviendo sus caderas contra las de Claude, quien ahora lo abrazaba para profundizar los movimientos mientras gruñía en la oreja de Alois. Entonces dio una estocada que llegó a un punto muy sensitivo de su ser, lo cual lo hizo gemir fuertemente y lo que hizo sonreír macabro al pelinegro el cual ahora le daba en ese punto una y otra vez, haciendo que el rubio gimiera sin control. - Me sigo sacudiendo.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó la voz tras la linea, confundido. - ¿Que?

- M-Me... sacuden... - volvió a susurrar entrecortado, contestando la verdad, ya que su cuerpo parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a partir por las fuertes sacudidas que le propinaba su amante.

- ¿Q-Quién te sacude? - preguntó nuevamente furioso, imaginándose lo que debía estar haciendo ese rubio para que le contestara de esa manera tan... provocativa.

Alois ya no podía más, las sensaciones de su cuerpo aumentaban a mil con cada caricia proporcionada por Claude. La sangre en sus venas parecía lava. Estaba cerca del orgasmo, y lo sabía. Aún así, con Claude besando una de sus cienes y lamiendola provocativamente, sabiendo que esa parte era una de las más sensibles de él, intentó contestar la pregunta echa vía teléfono.

- M-Me sa-sacude... ¡C-Claude! - tuvo que gritar, pues había llegado al orgasmo al Claude volver a frotarle su miembro, haciendo que soltara el teléfono y este sin cortar la llamada. Claude sonrió y dando unas cuantas embestidas más, se vino dentro del cuerpo del menor, soltándo una maldición por la estrechez del rubio. Su rubio. Luego de eso, Alois sin importarle la llamada, volvió a besar a Claude ahora invirtiendo papeles, Claude debajo de Alois y este último cabalgándolo, haciendo que otra ronda de gemidos inundara la habitación.

Mientras, en una casa algo lejos de allí, se encontraba un rubio de ojos verdes, furioso, apretando fuerte el teléfono, y con los dientes apretados.

- Te dije que lo habías perdido para siempre... Hermano.

...

Alois bostezó mientras caminaba con su mano entrelazada con la de su pelinegro, de camino al aula de clases. Pudo ver a lo lejos un grupo formado por cinco personas, a las cuales reconoció rápidamente. Sus amigos, Ciel tomado de la mano de su novio Sebastián, Elizabeth tomada de la mano de Undertaker, y... Edward, el hermano de Elizabeth, el cual no era nada más que su ex-novio. Les sonrió y saludó con la mano libre mientras se pegaba un poco más a Claude.

Vio como Edward apretaba la mandibula y miraba con furia a Claude, y como Claude le miraba con superioridad y casualmente le enseñaba su dedo corazón a Edward. También pudo divisar como sus amigos reían a la distancia.

- Entremos. - ordenó Claude con voz inexpresiva, solo Alois pudo apreciar el toque triunfante en su voz.

El rubio asintió sonriendo y entraron así al aula. Entonces sintió su celular vibrar, tenía un mensaje.

Lo sacó del bolsillo de su mochila y leyó, era de Ciel.

**De: Ciel-el tuerto-Phantomhive.**

**_Ja, el plan salió mejor de lo esperado, no te preocupes Edward no te volverá a molestar. Elizabeth estaba feliz por verle la cara furiosa de su hermano. Bueno, te dejo que ya me tengo que ir a la clase. ¡Adiós!_**

Sonrió macabro y le pasó el celular a Claude para que leyera. Oh sí, su plan para que su ex-novio, el ser con el cual había estado durante dos años, y que lo hizo sufrir mucho con sus infidelidades y bajando su autoestima, se alejara de él, había funcionado a la perfección. Había podido sacar a relucir el diablillo que era, y más cuando se encontraba con Claude.

¡Ja, ya podía ver unos cuernos y una cola saliendo de su cuerpo!

- Oye, Alois. - le susurró con voz ronca Claude al oído en lo que esperaban que el maestro llegara. - ¿Quieres que te sacuda un poco más esta noche?

Como respuesta lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo besó con fiereza.

Como amaba la perversión... y las sacudidas...

* * *

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **¡Lo acabo de terminar! Me tomó unas dos horas xD. Quería escribir algo así con SebaCiel... Pero no me salió =.=U. En fin, espero les gustara, me inspiró una canción que escuché por primera vez hoy... Tiene el mismo nombre del título, y es de **Chae Yeon**, muy buena xD. Me gusto como me quedó. Solo que el final no me convenció, pero no tenía ni idea como terminarlo... Si acaso se me ocurre algo, luego lo edito xD. ¿Reviews?


End file.
